Counter Culture
by brndjms
Summary: the darker half of the magnus sisters-may not be what u r thinking. hate writing summaries but r&r:  will turn into J/H when i get there. oh yeah ashleys in it plus origional characters for the beginning at least. rating for language.genre is uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

1969

_Oh mom, _she thought as the flood of memories overwhelmed her. She did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed 'it's' hand and attempted to teleport. Where her mind was taking her she wasn't sure, how could she teleport with the EM shield up?

She reappeared in a location unknown to her. Realizing 'it' was still holding her hand, and very upset, she unleashed her claws and sliced 'it.' 'It' fell to the ground lifeless.

She took in her surroundings, from what she could tell she was in an alley. She let out the breath she was unaware that she was holding. "Ashley… I, I am Ashley Magnus." She said it, but in her mind there was an inkling of doubt.

Ashley departed the alley, stepping into a world that was unknown to her. She was in the middle of a city, positioned in the middle of a riot. Ashley turned in the opposite direction and began walking. She'd gone maybe a mile before noticing the odd man in the leather jacket following her. Ashley lost herself in a crowd and turned a couple corners. She took a quick glance behind her and when she turned around there stood the odd man.

"You will come with me," the man smirked.

"Like hell," Ashley turned and ran but the man was once again in front of her. This time he grabbed her wrist.

"You will come with me!" He dragged Ashley off as she was helpless to fight against him.

Ashley awoke hours later, once again she found herself handcuffed to a chair. A young woman seemingly Ashley's age entered the room. "Where the hell am I?"

"What's your name?"

"I asked first."

"The year is 1969; I am not at liberty to revile our exact location until you answer my questions."

"Fine, my name is Ashley Magnus. I'm from the year 2009."

"It's a pleasure Ms. Magnus, I'm Dani Magnus. Welcome to the counter culture."

Ashley laughed, "Yeah it's the sixties."

"Not what I meant. We're trying to prevent the Cabal from being established."

"Are you also from the future?"

"No, but my cult of vampires and I know they're trouble and besides they've got my father brainwashed."

"Vampires, you're joking. They've been extinct since forever."

"Not all of them. How else would we have known you were here?"

"They can sense the blood?"

"Yes. I can't get you back to your time but I can keep you alive forever."

"So I just stay here with you and wait until 2009."

"It's a little more complicated, you can't interfere with the timeline."

"This is bullshit!"

"At least you're alive."

"So that weird guy that dragged me in here was a vampire?"

"Yes, are you ready to join the counter culture?"

"My mom said LSD's bad."

"Only because she used to smoke it, blondie. As you should know, vampires are the most brilliant race ever to exist. Keep that in mind as I tell you that we started the counter culture on purpose. The human race needs to grow up and this was the best way to do it. Now are you in?"

"Yes. But first, are you and my mother related?"

"Same dad, like I said though the bastard's brain washed. I'm not half as old as she is though, only nineteen. I'll live forever though, with my vampire pals. Which is the other half of the deal of course."

"Excuse me?"

"Become one of us or I guarantee you won't leave this room."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ashley sat still a moment, considering her options. _Probably be a bad idea to call this chick aunt_ Ashley erupted with laughter at her realization.

"If you thought I was making a joke, then you were incredibly mistaken."

"Alright, so these Cabal are just now forming and you and your people are the last line of defense. I get it. The thing you don't get though is I'm no help to you tied up."

"Good," the shackles released. "Come with me."

Dani led Ashley down corridors, not saying a word as they went. _Maybe we're taking the scenic route; why else would she make me walk down three stories?_ They came into a room, with wide open ceilings. On the surrounding walls sat computers and other technology.

"Human kind won't have technology like this for decades. I'm going to assume you built it yourselves."

"Of course we did."

"Um… Dani, where are we?"

"At the home of the counter culture, Berkeley California."

"I've been here before, I was really little though."

"No darling, I doubt you have been here." The man in the leather walked up behind her. "We are in an underground facility beneath Berkeley University. Right at the center of all the action and I guarantee you, we will never be found."

Dani giggled, "Don't you mind his melodramaticness." Ashley nodded. "I suppose I ought to properly introduce you two. Ashley Magnus, this is Ezekiel."

Ezekiel extended his arm foreword, "welcome to the clan."

Ashley nodded a hello, careful not to get to close. "Ezekiel, is there any word on how the riot in D.C. went?"

"Unfortunately, a Miss Magnus stopped us dead in our tracks."

"Damn it! Has Druitt gotten back in touch yet?"

"Yes dear. He sent his apologies regarding not being enough to distract Magnus."

"It's fine; at least we have him on our side."

_Druitt, John Druitt? Why the hell would he be working with these guys?"_

Ashley cleared her throat, "John Druitt? As in Jack the Ripper?"

"Only on his bad days. John's been helping us for years."

"How?"

"He keeps Miss Magnus distracted. She doesn't approve of our interfering in human evolution." Ashley lowered her head and stared at her feet. "I assume you know Mr. Druitt?"

"Yes, he's my father. We don't get along too well though."

"Well then Ashley, believe me when I say John Druitt is a man you can trust. And trust me when I say he won't interfere in the timeline."

Dani left Ashley with Ezekiel. "I do believe it is time to 'turn' you."

"What do you have to do?"

"We take you to the Ancient One, he will bite you and you will die. When you awaken, you will be changed."

Ashley swallowed hard, "Ok. But what will it do to the powers I currently have?"

"They will disappear forever." Ezekiel crossed his arms behind his back and walked pass Ashley, indicating that she should follow. They once again walked down many flights of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a big metal door.

"The Ancient One, is he behind that?"

"Indeed he is."

Ezekiel opened the door, "Inside!" A shrilled voice came from within the depths of the darkened space.

Ashley followed Ezekiel to the base of the Ancient One's throne. He leaped from his perch, landing before them. "Who is this that you bring before me?"

"A new member of the clan."

"Excellent, tell me your name young one."

Ashley rocked back and forth on her heels. "I'm Ashley Magnus."

"Yes, but not the Miss Magnus that has been causing so much trouble for us?"

"No, she's my mother. See the thing is I accidentally traveled back in time."

"Yes, I was aware. Please enlighten me, what year are you from?"

"The year 2009, can we just get this over with please?"

"Very well." The Ancient One bit into her with such speed that she could not even see him coming. It was done within a matter of seconds. Ashley had no other thoughts, she simply dropped dead.

Ashley jerked alive. The room she was lying in was decorated in beautiful décor. She sat up a little, only to find herself wrapped in satin sheets. _Holy shit, I'm naked. _Ashley tightened her grip on the sheets as a man opened the door to her room. _God he's hot, _she took a minute to eye him over deciding that it was his shaggy hair that had her enticed.

"We were hoping you would awaken," he spoke.

"How long was I out?"

"Out of what?" He smirked, "You were dead a total of three days. I hope you are comfortable?"

"Very, I don't suppose you know where my clothes are?"

He brought his hands out from behind his back. In them, jeans and a Beatles tee shirt. "Perhaps it would be best if I gave you some privacy, unless of course you need assistance?" He winked and put Ashley's clothes on the foot of her bed. "I'll wait outside the door. When you're finished we can go for breakfast if you wish.

Ashley grinned as she began to loosen her hold on the blankets. "That's great, thank you." He stood straight a moment before turning to leave. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

He rested against the doorway and turned just his head, "You may address me as Wesley, my dear."

He shut the door as he exited. Ashley slid out of the bed, still encompassed in covers. She found that the clothes Wesley had left for her fit perfectly. _Mmh, Wesley. Or maybe even Wes?_ Ashley shook her head, never in her life had she had time to think about men. _Well now can be different. _She did a double take in the mirror and opened the door.

Ashley had thought perhaps Wes would take her for breakfast in the city; instead he took her to the kitchen. She sat on a stool while Wes cooked her breakfast. He placed a plate in front of her, it looked like grits. She took a bite, "Oh my God. Wes, this is amazing."

"Wes, yes it is an interesting name. You have my permission to use it, but only you may use it." Wes locked eyes with Ashley, not looking away until his radio beeped. He stood, "If you'd please excuse me a moment." Wes walked out of the room momentarily, returning with a grim look on his face. "Dani wished for you to know that Druitt has arrived. She has informed him of you and the rules regarding preserving the timeline."

"And…"

"And he wishes to meet you. I do not wish you to feel obligated to meet him though."

"No, it's fine. Part of me is intrigued."

Wes took Ashley back to the room where she'd met Ezekiel just days before. "Dani may not have mentioned this, but this room is the central hub. We do everything from this room."

"Right, so how come there aren't more people in here?"

"Most of us do not live here, and only check in when it is required."

They stepped into Dani's office. On the couch sat one John Druitt. He stood an extended his arms as for a hug.

"Hullo darling, I'm thrilled beyond belief at the prospect of being a father, your father. I understand that where you come from, we are at an impasse. But given the chance, I would like to be your father. And a proper father for that matter. Do I have your permission to be your father?"

Ashley forced herself to do a double take, and then started sobbing. Through her sobs, she managed to speak, "Yes. You can be my, my, dad."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ashley's sobs grew louder and louder. John encompassed her in a warm hug, letting her rid herself of her emotional distress. Ashley grew quiet after a few minutes and simply trembled in his arms. Ashley backed away from John, "Can I call you dad?"

"Of course darling, why don't we take today to get to know each other better?"

"I'd really like that."

"Dani, if you would be so kind as to excuse us."

"Yes Mr. Druitt, of course."

John smirked as he took Ashley's hand. They teleported out of the room to central London. She looked at her surroundings in awe, "This is nothing like the London I'm from."

"Yes well I'm sure you generation is not still stuck in Beatle mania."

"No we aren't, but can we go to a Beatles concert?"

"Yes, but not today."

"Where are we going then?"

"The circus is in town."

After rounding another corner, Ashley took off running like a young child. They spent the whole day at the circus, enjoying each other's company.

1982

John stood in the entry way to Ashley's kitchen. She was dancing around the kitchen, listening to her new walkman, cooking pasta. A wide grin crossed John's face as Ashley started doing the Mashed Potato. While doing the Moon- walk, Ashley backed into an assortment of hanging pots and pans.

"May I be of some assistance?"

"Hey dad, and no I've got this all under control."

"Very well, I thought you may wish to know that your mother has gotten herself into a pickle."

She burst out laughing, "What is it with you and the ancient language? Try phrasing that, 'your mother is in deep shit again.'

John nodded, "Your mother is in deep shit again."

"Good. Now I assume Uncle James is to the rescue?"

"No, he is also in deep shit."

"Then why don't we rescue them secretly?"

"If you get me into trouble with your mother, then you will be in deeper shit than your mother is in."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going after them even if you won't help me."

John rolled his eyes, "Very well."

Ashley ran off to find her guns. She came back in "Alright, let's go."

"Still so young. Do you not wish to know anything of the abnormal that has captured your mother and James?"

"Sure, but only if I have to. And do us both a favor and tell me in plain English."

TBC

You guys are never gonna guess who the abnormal is… watch Revelations pt.1 and it may give you a clue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"It's name is the Walrus."

"I don't get it."

John smirked, "You did love your Beatles, didn't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

He began singing, "Sittitng in an English garden waiting for the sun.

If the sun don't come, you get a tan

From sitting in the English rain.

I am the eggman, they are the eggman.

I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob."

Ashley became hysterical, "alright I get it. The Beatles sung about this walrus fella."

"No darling, they didn't just sing about him. Are you aware of who wrote 'The Walrus'?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "No father. Please enlighten me with your wisdom."

"Watch your tongue young lady. 'The Walrus' was written by John Lennon. Of course it is a common misconception that when the song is played backwards it says 'John is dead.' In fact when played backwards, the song says 'Paul is dead.'"

"Fine, what's your point?"

"John Lennon is not truly dead. He is in fact the Walrus."

"That's kind of eerie, and it really sucks."

"I never could figure out why the bastard was your favorite Beatle."

"He wrote the best songs. Anyways, we need to get back on topic."

"Then get back on topic."

"Why do you have to be such an ass?"

John's face grew stern, "Listen to me. If you wish to have my help rescuing your mother, then grow up."

Ashley straightened up, "okay. Where are we going to find this Walrus?"

"There is a garden on Abbey Road. The entrance to the Walrus' underground bar is not well known."

"Let's get moving then."

John teleported them to the corner of Abbey Road. "Ashley, once we're in the bar let me do the talking."

"Alright, but no funny business."

John led them across the garden, to a row of buildings. "The bar is down there, when you give your name do us both a favor and give your name as Ashley Druitt."

"Why, does mom not get on well with these people?"

"Let me put it this way, these are my type of people. I am the only member of my type of people I've ever known to have any respect for your mother, much less any other feelings."

John led Ashley into the bar. Crowds of abnormials filled the tables. Upon their entrance, the chatter ceased.

"Look who it is," one of the rather human looking abnormials spoke.

"If it ain't John Druitt, you haven't been seen in these parts in quite a while," spoke another. "Who's the little lady, Mr. Druitt? Not another helpless whore?"

John laughed a moment before his face went dead cold, causing many people to leave the bar. "This young lady happens to be my daughter, I would appreciate you all acting like gentlemen."

"And what if we don't?"

"You're married, with children are you not? I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen."

John walked over to the bar tender with Ashley close behind. She stopped him for a moment, "You didn't have to do that."

John nodded and continued walking. Once he reached the bar he grabbed the bartender's shirt and pulled him over the bar. "Go find your boss," John snarled. "Tell him I'm here to enter with him in Saturday's cricket match."

The frightened bar tender scurried off, returning moments later with an angered Walrus. He sat John down, completely ignoring Ashley. "I hear you're a fine cricket player Mr. Druitt."

Ashley navigated through the halls, trying to be unnoticed. Within minutes she'd reached the security room. Glancing over the images on the cameras, she found the cell where Helen and James were being held. Trying not to raise suspicion, or to alarm her mother to her presence, Ashley maneuvered the controls so the cell door would open. Hoping no alarms were going off she ran out of the room, but she turned back to see on the monitor that Helen and James had escaped.

Ashley walked up behind John, who was drinking his second shot of whiskey. The Walrus smiled at her, "You take care of Johnny boy here." He stood and departed. Ashley dragged John out of the bar, and was surprised when he jumped to his feet upon once more being on Abbey Road.

"I seriously thought you were drunk and that I'd have to call Dani to get a ride!" Ashley yelled, not quite making a scene.

"Child, how many times have I tried to explain the importance of being able to hold your liquor?"

Ashley nodded her head in a submissive manor, knowing that she'd been wrong.

"May I assume our mission was a success?"

"Yeah, the system wasn't even hard to break into."

"You and your mother, and James are lucky you mean so much to me. Otherwise I never would have let anyone talk me into playing a match of cricket. Well, I suppose I take that back. If my body was the same as it was in the 1880s, I would not have to complain."

"Will you shut up already?" Ashley rolled her eyes as John teleported her back home.

TBC…

Next will be set in present.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

2010

John snapped awake in the cult's infirmary. He surveyed the room to find a bowl of jello on the table next to him. The last thing he remembered was receiving a call from Ashley. _Ashley_, he sat up fast. He'd met her like she'd asked him to and they'd been attacked. When John had received that call, he had known it meant she was ready to return to her mother.

John had asked her to wait until after the Cabal had been eliminated to return home, Ashley had been hesitant to agree. "Hey," Ashley's voice came from the doorway.

"Good, you're alright. I was so worried."

"Dani said that she's got eyes on the freaks that attacked us."

"I take it that you and that young man you've been with want to go to the Sanctuary."

"Of course, it's my home. But do you think you could drop us off? And maybe hang out for a little while, if mom's okay with it."

"Yes, we will leave whenever you are ready."

"Do you have to go back to talking like a prick?"

John grinned, "Scram. And while you're at it be polite and invite Dani along."

An hour later, after lunch, John stood in the library waiting for everyone. Ashley and Dani were the first to arrive. "The boy's will be here soon," Dani spoke while reading the latest report.

"The boy's?"

"Well Wes of course and Ezekiel wants to see the Sanctuary too."

"Very well."

John teleported them by groups of two into Helen's office, not a soul was in sight. "Humph," John grunted. "I could have sworn I told her I was coming."

Henry ran into the office, sweat staining his tee-shirt. "Hey John, oh my God, Ashley, I have to find the doc." Before running out of the room, he gave Ashley a big hug.

Wes tapped Ashley's shoulder, "So who is that guy?"

"Oh Henry, that's nothing. We grew up together; he's like my big brother."

Helen came running into the room, followed by Henry, Will, and Kate.

"Ashley," Helen tightly embraced her daughter.

"Oh mom, I've missed you so much."

Will quietly interrupted, "Where have you been?"

John and Dani snorted, resulting in a stink eye from Helen. "It's the weirdest story, I somehow teleported back to 1969. I met the cult, fell in love with Wes, and made peace with dad. Oh yeah, we rescued you and Uncle James from the Walrus."

Wes extended his hand, "Hello I'm Wes."

Helen nodded, "It's a pleasure. John, do we like Wes?"

"I don't hate him. Dani, Ezekiel, introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Ezekiel."

Dani rolled her eyes. "My name is Dani Magnus, my father is Gregory Magnus. I run the cult; we are all vampires and the reason for the counter culture. John made a point of looking after me when I was little and I don't expect you to accept me."

Helen's eyes began to water, "Is there anything else any of you would like to share?"

Ashley raised her hand and spoke, "Wes and I were hoping to live here. Dad is still madly in love with you."

"Ashley," John spoke but with a raised voice. "Perhaps it is time I return Dani and Ezekiel and go home myself."

"But I haven't gotten to explore yet," Ezekiel whined.

Dani shook her head, "It's time to go. We completed our mission, Ashley's home. However, you John Druitt have no home."

Helen attempted to hide her tears, "Take them home John. Then please stop back by for a cup of tea."

John teleported Dani and Ezekiel home before teleporting back to Helen's office. He found Helen sitting alone on the sofa. "May I join you?"

"Why don't you stay here at the Sanctuary for a little while?"

"Alright," John sat beside her. Helen leaned her head into John's shoulder and the tears once more began to flow.

Nearly twenty minutes later Helen calmed. "Thank you John,"

"For what?"

"For keeping her safe all this time."

"You never need to thank me for that."

John woke on the couch the next morning to find Helen in his arms where she'd been the previous night. _I love you Helen, I love you _Helen I love you. He felt her stir in his arms.

"Say it again, John?"

"I love you."

"Do you mean it?"

"For all eternity. Now about last night…"

"Yes, I do have some questions. First, do we really like this Wes fellow?"

"He has never disrespected me but he can be an ass."

Helen nodded, "How about Dani? Is she expecting me to be her sister?"

"No, but you should know your father abandoned her to start the Cabal and she is still hunting him as revenge."

_No, he couldn't have…yes he could have. Who am I trying to kid? _"So you two rescued James and I from the Walrus?"

"I had to play in a Cricket match for him."

Helen smiled, "I'll have a room prepared for you. I won't hold you here though."

"If you want me to stay, I will never leave." John whispered, "Thank you. I am sure you have business to attend to."

John left Helen in solitude. On the inside she could only contemplate his words, _am I ready to forgive him? Can I go as far as letting John back in?_ Her phone rang, _dear lord why can't there be an easy answer? _The mask rose, "Hello this is Helen Magnus."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ashley stood outside her mother's office. Helen and Kate were arguing over whether or not to go after an unnamed member of the Sanctuary council. John walked up behind her, "Good morning, Ashley. Is Helen's trust in Kate offending you?"

"Of course it is, I don't even know what they're talking about."

"Dani called first thing this morning, the rumor is that the Sanctuary is going public."

"Why in hell would anyone ever do that?"

"I figured it was because of the trouble with the Cabal. If your mother needs us, she will let us know. Now stop sulking so I can kick your ass on the X-Box."

Ashley giggled, "Fine."

John cut Ashley off, rounded a corner, and won the race. He threw down the remote, "Ha!"

Behind them, Helen stood. She softly cleared her voice. "Mom, how long have you been standing there?"

"Your mother has been standing there since the start of our last race."

Helen looked shocked, "How could you have possibly known that?"

"You are wearing a wonderfully smelling perfume."

"Well yes, thank you. There is a situation I need you both to be apprised of, because of all of the Cabal activities, the Sanctuary network is going public."

"Okay, how can we help?" Ashley got to her feet and took a defensive position.

"I'm not sure how any of us can help at the moment Ashley." She paused, "John, I'm going to need you to stay clear of the Sanctuary's for the time being. I've set up a flat in the city for you."

"Yes of course, if the world were to learn that Jack the Ripper was alive and that you were connected to him it would be social suicide."

"John Druitt, how dare you assume I regret the love we shared."

John shook his head, "This is pointless. I am not sure why I let you get my hopes up last night. Perhaps I hoped there was a part of you that was still a woman, not just a mindless scientist."

"Just go John, and don't you dare come back."

John teleported out of the Sanctuary. Helen took a deep breath, holding back the tears that threatened to come. Henry came running into the room with Will not far behind him. "Doc. We got a message from the Prime Minister. He wants you to speak in a global news cast tonight."

"Very well, Ashley, you and Kate will coordinate security, Henry please provide assistance."

"Look Magnus," Will spoke before anyone could move. "There is no way this isn't a trap. Maybe you should reconsider, or have John come so there's an easy out."

"There is never an easy out!" Helen snapped. Quickly she turned and strutted out of the room. By the time she stopped walking, Helen found herself in her bedroom. She opened the drawer in her vanity and pulled out the ring she often found herself crying over.

She was so close, so close to having John back in her arms. But she'd said nothing, nothing to indicate that she wanted a relationship. What she'd told him was to leave and never return. _He deserved it…why does this always happen? Why is there no happy ending? _Helen sat on the edge of her bed; she gently placed the ring on her finger. _Perhaps John is right, maybe I am no longer fit to be called a proper woman? But if that is so then it is his fault. _

Helen stood behind a podium in the Prime Minister's office. The introduction was over, had been for awhile. She'd spent the past hour or so rambling about her work with the Sanctuary, and even purposefully mentioned the five.

"Would you please list the members of the five?" A reporter callously asked.

"Myself of course, James Watson, Nigel Griffin, Nikola Tesla, and Montague John Druitt."

Another reporter spoke, "So you're saying that you formed the five with Sherlock Holmes, the inventor of electricity, and Jack the Ripper?"

"Indeed."

"Well, were you personally close to any of them?"

"John is the love of my life and the father of my daughter. And if he's watching this I owe him a humble apology."

"Wait, you're saying that Jack the Ripper is still alive?"

John teleported behind Helen, he spoke. "Indeed he is," the audience stepped back. "And something else, I do prefer to be called John."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Ms. Magnus," Helen took a deep breath before answering the reporter closest to her.

"Yes?"

"How did he do that?"

"Oh bloody hell, ask him yourself." She turned to John, "John I trust you'll be polite."

John nodded, "I teleport. It is my abnormality."

"So you can just go anywhere?"

"No I must have a destination in mind, some place I've been before."

They heard a voice from the back of the room. "Are you really Jack the Ripper?"

"Indeed, but personally I would appreciate not being hated by the world for something that was done in the past."

"You don't think you deserve to be punished then?"

"I know I deserve to be punished. All I'm saying is there may be more to me than meets the eye."

"How long where the two of you lovers?"

A dead silence filled the room. John cleared his throat, "Perhaps you should answer that, Helen."

"No John, I insist. Tell them about how you loved me and then tell them about how you shattered my heart."

"Enough! You pretend you do not know that I am still in love with you. 'I can see right through you.' Yes I hurt you, I am sorry. Why don't you tell everyone how you figured I could not possibly be acting on my own accord and yet you tried to kill me over and over. Or about how I dropped out of law school to support you in earning your medical degree."

"Stop it; this is not the time or place. If you want to argue about this later…"

"No we can't, you kicked me out."

The Prime Minister interrupted, "Excuse me. I do believe you owe us an explanation as to why you let a homicidal maniac live in the Sanctuary."

Helen sighed, "You see what you caused?"

John stiffened, "Oh yes everything is my fault."

"John assisted us in eradicating the Cabal. He also rescued Ashley."

"You let this bastard loose?" The Prime Minister screamed. In reaction, a twisted smile appeared on John's face.

Helen started to reply, and then she saw John's face. "This is not happening." Helen spun on her feet, keeping one eye on John. "Ashley, Henry, I need assistance."

They came running, pausing a few feet in front of Helen. "Why does his face look like that?"

"Why do you think?" Henry and Ashley chatted.

"Follow my lead," Helen spoke with a quiver in her voice.

She stood directly in front of John, "What Helen?"

"John, you can't attack the Prime Minister."

"Why not, he's a blundering fool."

"I know John, but you must realize that not many people can stand up to your level of intelligence."

John's face softened, "Yes dear." He replied before teleporting out of the press conference and to an unknown place.

Helen watched as he teleported. Moments later, the press was hounding again. "How do you have such control over him?"

"John would have been my husband had Jack never happened; we still try to hold each other in the highest respect."

"Do you honestly think the Prime Minister is a blundering fool?"

"No of course not, sometimes it is better to let John have his way. If you want to hound him that is a lesson you will soon learn. No more questions please."

The rustle of the reporters came, requesting more answers. _This is going to be a long day. _

They'd finally made it to the car, yet reporters still bustled about them. Helen sat behind the driver's seat, her head was in her hands and she stared at her feet. _Why did he have to come, I'll be the laughing stock of the world now. Helen Magnus-nearly married the most famous serial killer ever. _Helen shook her head, _this is what he meant. I am so obsessed with me, and the Sanctuary, that I have not made any for him. _

"Hey Magnus," Will put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't that bad. Actually I think it will turn out for the positive."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that the world now views you and John as the 'abnormal couple.' It's kind of like Hollywood. Everyone is going to feel compassion for you and John as a couple and likewise feel empathy for the abnormal world."

"I understand what it is you're saying Will, but it is not making me feel any better."

Helen stopped outside the door to her bedroom. She'd spent hours being yelled at by a number of different people and organizations. _Once you cross this threshold, you will break down. _Her conscious spoke a harsh truth. She reached for the handle, only to be stopped by her subconscious. _You know you want John to be waiting behind the door, this is why you avoid coming here and you know it. _She twisted the handle and stepped inside.

She leaned against the door and shut her eyes. They snapped back open as she felt a hand caress her cheek. "I was wondering when you would return."

"John, please don't do that."

"You look distressed, perhaps I should draw a bath?" Helen nodded, leaning into his touch. "With bubbles, or without?"

"I don't care. John, why won't it all go away?"

"What?"

"The pain."

"Am I causing you pain?"

"No, but I don't want you here unless you promise you're going to stay."

"For all eternity."

Helen smiled as John pecked her cheek and started drawing her bath. She heard the water stop running. "Your bath is ready."

John stood outside the door to the washroom, "Yell if you need anything."

Helen stopped him. "I want to trust you and love you like I used to. I want this to be a new beginning and I'm sorry I yelled at the press conference."

"Thank you, however you are not being entirely clear."

Helen raised an eyebrow, "It is such an awfully large bathtub. So much room for just one person, don't you agree?"

John gave a half nod and let Helen lead him into the washroom. John began unbuttoning his shirt, then paused a moment. He swiftly turned to the door and kicked it shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Helen leaned back into John's chest, letting him massage her neck and shoulders. _Who knew a bath could be so much fun? _She closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep. A knock came at the door to her bedroom, which neither of them heard.

Ashley looked around the room, searching for Helen. Henry was close behind her. "Ashley," he whispered. "I'm going to guess she's in the bathroom."

"Right," Ashley took a step toward the door. "We probably shouldn't."

"There's a whole army of reporters waiting to see her, I don't think she'll mind." Will's voice came from the doorway. He was trying to keep the 'army of reporters' in the hallway. They pushed past him into Helen's bedroom.

Will shrugged, "Sorry guys."

Ashley sighed then cleared her throat. She walked to the door of Helen's washroom and knocked. "Go away," Helen replied.

"Uh mom, there are a lot of reporters out here that want to talk to you."

"Then tell them to go away!"

"Do you still love me?" Helen asked softly. "John…"

"Yes Helen, I will always love you. Now hush, there is someone in your bedroom."

Helen snorted, "They won't stay long."

A knock came at the door. John tightened his grip on Helen's shoulders. She shouted, "Go away."

Ashley's voice came, "Mom, there's a whole army of reporters out here that want to talk to you."

"Then tell them to go away!"

Henry's voice came, "No don't touch that."

"Bloody hell," Helen whispered so only John could hear.

John released his grip on Helen and climbed out of the bathtub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his head. "You do not need to move, I'll be back momentarily."

John teleported, and before him stood a crowd of reporters. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began his speech. "In case you have not noticed, Helen does not wish for your company. I suggest you let us finish our bath before coming back."

A reporter managed to get out a question before John teleported. "Why are you wrapped in a towel and using the pronoun 'we'?"

John lifted what would be his eyebrows, if he had any, and replied. "My dear sir, have you ever been lucky enough to have a woman you're madly in love with give you a second chance?" John teleported back into Helen's washroom, he removed the towel wrapped around his waist and rejoined Helen in the bath.

"Why Mr. Druitt, that was an intriguing speech you gave." Helen nestled back into John's chest and continued speaking. "You certainly set the status quo."

They listened as the Helen's room emptied, leaving just the two of them.

Helen sat at the desk in her office. She looked up as her staff approached. "We're calling a staff meeting." Will spoke in a monotone voice.

"Very well, begin."

Ashley twiddled her thumbs, "Look I've gotten used to having dad around but this is kind of weird."

Kate interrupted, "Are you two dating?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Ha, Will owes me fifty."

John's voice came from behind them. "Enough, let me put this straight, what Helen and I do is our business. I promise it will not interfere with your work."

"Speaking of work," Helen smirked. "I do believe you all have jobs."

They rushed out of her office, in dire attempt not to encourage John's wrath. John sat next to Helen, "I got you something." He pulled out the ring he'd proposed with so long ago. "I want you to once again wear this, as my promise to you that I will never leave again." Helen gasped and nodded, extending her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger and gently pecked her lips. "Someday, if the time is ever correct, I will buy you another ring. Perhaps one to symbolize marriage, if we get there."

Helen nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you, John."

"And I, for all eternity, will love you."

TBC-it'll pick up again.

Sorry if it was to 'chick flicky'-it's just the mood I'm in at this hour.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT FOLKS, THIS IS THE END OF COUNTER CULTURE. I APPOLIGISE IF IT IS SHORT.**

**FOR FANS AND SCI-FI**

**BJ**

Chapter nine

He grinned as he slid the ring on her finger. Suddenly he heard a disembodied voice. _John, are you in there?_ He looked around the room trying to find the speaker.

A moment later, John awoke in the Sanctuary's infirmary. Helen stood next to him. "Are you alright John?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"Good, do you know why you came here?"

John rose what would be his eyebrows, "No, how long have I been here?"

"A little over a week, your heart rate was sporadic the entire time." She patted him on the shoulder.

He watched as she put some pain-killers in his IV. "I had the most interesting dream."

"Really," Will walked up next to the cot. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

He shut his eyes, "I was back in the nineteen sixties."

"Did the decade have any particular meaning to you?" Will took out a notebook and a pen.

"No not at all. While I was there, I met the most interesting young woman. She claimed to be your sister, Helen."

At this Helen turned around. "As far as I am aware I am an only child."

John nodded, "Yes I know. Her name was Dani, we stumbled on her incidentally. She rescued us from unknown attackers."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Who is us?"

"Ashley and I. Dani found her back in the sixties. As Dani was a collogue of mine, she made sure I was aware of Ashley's presence."

"How did you know who she was?" Will looked puzzled.

"She told me."

Helen looked shocked, "Did she bond with you?"

"Yes in fact, we rescued you and James from the Walrus."

"The Walrus?" Will looked at John as though he was insane.

"John Lennon, the Walrus?"

Will shrugged, "I don't get it."

Helen burst out laughing. "For God's sake Will, I know you're not old enough to remember the Beatles but I would imagine you have heard some of their songs."

"I am me as you are he as we are all together," John sung.

"Ok I get it, it's a song, now what's the point?"

"He was supposedly an abnormal," Helen rolled her eyes.

"Then in 2009, I returned Ashley to you." John looked glum.

"You had quite a dream Mr. Druitt," Helen sat on the side of his cot.

"Why yes Ms. Magnus, thank you for healing me." Will raced out of the room.

Helen leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you John,"

"For what?"

"For renewing my hope."

He nodded and reached up to kiss her. She put a finger to his lips and shook her head. Helen patted John on the shoulder then left the room. "Damn," he spoke slightly above a whisper. John put an arm behind his head and leaned back on it. He swiftly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
